


Apologies

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them are very good at words, but they still manage to make their apologies.</p><p>Fic for the second <a href="http://tiltedsyllogism.tumblr.com/post/106060120865/album-challenge-the-second-adeles-21">Sherlock Album Challenge: Adele's 21</a>. I chose the song "I'll Be Waiting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I may be the first one to have this up, though mine's very short. Thanks to everyone in #antidiogenes for rooting for me, and especial thanks to LapOtter for a quick read-through and a thumbs-up and TiltedSyllogism for coming up with [this particular album challenge](http://tiltedsyllogism.tumblr.com/post/106060120865/album-challenge-the-second-adeles-21) in the first place. :)

“I can’t apologize for it.” 

“I didn’t ask you to, Mary. I told you, at Christmas. I meant it.”

“Mm. I know you did. Because you’re a terrible liar.” Fingers hooked gently under his chin, tilting his face up for a kiss. Mary couldn’t lean too far, burdened by pregnancy as she was, but this was more than acceptable; soft kisses in the kitchen, lingering, healing tokens between them after so many months apart. 

“Thank you.” She brushed a thumb across his cheek, smooth after this morning’s shave. “For still having me.”

“Mary.” He cleared his throat, awkward. “Thank you, for still having me.”

And she broke the moment with another kiss to match the sudden softened worry in his eyes.

\--

“Mary.” 

“Hm?” She sat heavily on the sofa, leaning against one arm and reading a book. In the kitchen, the kettle finished boiling, clicking itself off. Other than that, 221b was silent.

“I am sorry.”

“For what, Sherlock?” Her brows pulled together as she raised her head, watching him fidget in front of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

“For not listening to you.” He turned, blue silk whirling in a flourish behind him. “You did warn me.”

Her head tilted before realization graced her features. “Oh! Sherlock.” She laid the book across the arm of the sofa, struggling to sit up. “Christ.”

In a few swift steps Sherlock stood next to the sofa, offering his hand which Mary gladly took, grunting as she struggled against the softness of the cushions and the heaviness of her belly. Finally at ease, she tugged his hand until he sat next to her, looking for all the world like a nervous little boy.

“I’m...Honestly, I’m...relieved.”

“That I’m sorry?”

“No,” she ran her thumbs over his hand, staring at his long fingers, his wide palm. “That it was only surgery, in the end.”

“Ah, you were worried it wouldn’t be after you took the shot.”

She nodded.

“Well, John could have lived without me. He has you, after all.”

“Yes, he could have. But, he doesn’t have to. Neither of us do.”

Sherlock’s eyes tightened, gnawing on that information, before his expression relaxed once more. “Hm. In that case...I accept your apology.” He gently pulled his hand away and leapt off the sofa and into the kitchen.

“Sher - “

“Would you like a cup?” Mary listened to the clatter of mugs and water and cabinetry coming from the kitchen, and sighed, resting back into the cushions.

“Yes, please, Sherlock.” And plucked her book off the arm of the sofa, letting it sit slackly against her belly as she listened fondly to the cacophony of Sherlock making tea.


End file.
